Careless
by Garla Sama
Summary: Par moment vous ne devriez pas porter de l'importance aux choses qui en ont et profiter de la vie... Rodolphus et Rastaban ont prévu de le faire et Harry n'est pas contre non plus... Oneshot...RLHPRL...SlashThreesome


Disclamer : Non seulement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire est de Dinkel. **Ceci est une traduction.**

Warnings :Slash, threesome, et un peu d'inceste

Un grand merci à ma nouvelle beta 77hildegard

Careless

"Vendu à Harry Potter"

Bien entendu, ils n'ont pas dit pour combien, pensa cyniquement Harry. Le Ministère ne voulait pas être accusé de vendre des esclaves et de tirer de l'argent de cela. Non, bien sur, il était juste question de donner à ces tristes individus une chance de rédemption. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils étaient innocents, même si, après tout, personne n'était innocent pendant la guerre et la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant bras était suffisante pour les considérer comme des criminels.

Il regardait ses deux nouveaux esclaves être libérés de leurs chaînes après qu'un médicomage ait posé des bracelets en argent incrusté de vieille runes avec des fermoirs. Au moins, c'était un médicomage. Une personne qui a fait le serment d'aider les personnes comme il le pouvait. C'était certainement un bon moyen pour aider.

Les deux grands hommes furent amenés à lui et il leurs aurait sourit s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ses paires d'yeux sur lui. Des regards suspicieux. Harry savait que la majorité du monde sorcier pensait qu'il aurait mieux fallu le tuer afin d'éviter la montée d'un autre Mage Noir, mais, tant qu'il n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres – quelle pitié, vraiment, tout serait juste parfait s'il avait eu – et tant qu'il avait eu la permission du Ministère de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et chaque Mangemort ce qu'il fit, ils ne tenteraient rien contre lui. Mais il marchait sur un terrain miné.

La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarquée, était qu'ils étaient….

Il inclina juste la tête aux deux frères avant de silencieusement se glisser hors de la pièce bondé, leur faisant confiance pour le suivre. Les journalistes fourmillaient autour d'eux presque immédiatement et il saisit rapidement leurs deux mains et les pressa contre le portoloin qu'il avait préparé, disparaissant et laissant la foule derrière eux.

Des mains tendres le gardèrent sur ses pieds alors qu'ils atterrirent chez lui en sécurité, il se tourna et posa sa tête contre le torse puissant.

« Je suis si désolé, s'il vous plaît, croyez moi» renifla t-il en agrippant les robes en lambeaux qui pendaient sur les larges épaules alors que l'autre sorcier se déplaça derrière lui afin de le prendre en sandwich. « Je ne vous aurais jamais demandé d'espionner pour moi si j'avais su que cela se serait terminé de cette manière, pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous sortir de là. Draco y travaille, s'il vous plaît… »

« Oh, Harry » murmura Rodolphus en l'apaisant, hésitant entre être amusé et inquiet à propos du comportement d'Harry. « Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas fâchés contre toi, chaton. Nous sommes d'accord avec la situation. »

« Vous méritez tellement mieux » argumenta faiblement Harry. « Vous ne devriez pas être privés de votre magie et d'être forcés d'agir comme des esclaves. »

« Nous n'aurions pas pu rêver comme maître, si beau et si tendre » murmura Rastaban directement dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne suis pas vôtre maître » protesta encore Harry, se reculant et se dégageant de leur étreinte regardant sérieusement les deux frères aux cheveux bruns. « Je prendrai soin de vous, je vous le promet »

« Cela sonne comme une promesse, qu'en penses tu? » Rodolphus révéla à son frère un petit sourire satisfait traversant leurs visages.

« Oui, définitivement » Rastaban se retourna, mettant ses bras encore une fois autour du torse fin d'Harry avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. « Mon petit ange, qu'avais-tu en tête ? »

« J'ai préparé vos propres chambres » commença prudemment Harry, oubliant les regards que les deux frères lui envoyaient. « Et je vais cuisiner pour vous et si vous voulez quelque chose, vous avez juste à me le demander. Vous pouvez prendre un bain… »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on avait à l'esprit, tu sais ? » offrit Rodolphus, faisant courir ses longs doigts dans les cheveux désordonnés d'Harry quand deux yeux verts se tournèrent pour le fixer. « Te rappelles-tu de cette petite maison près du littoral où nous avions l'habitude…..d'échanger des informations ? »

Harry rougit violemment à ce souvenir, mais hocha la tête. « Je ne veux pas profiter de votre situation et votre emprisonnement à Azkaban n'a pas dû être bon pour votre santé… »

« Nous allons bien » grogna le plus jeune des frères portant le jeune homme mince. « Ce n'est pas si terrible depuis que les Détraqueurs ne sont plus là »

« Vous ne le méritez toujours pas, et je veux que vous mangiez quelque chose et preniez un long bain » répondit Harry « S'il te plaît Rastaban, s'il vous plaît »

« Arg, Ok » Harry lui sourit heureux. « Je vais faire quelque chose à manger. Une préférence ? »

« Non » Rodolphus secoua sa tête. « Du moment que tu le fais, je suis sûr que cela sera délicieux, juste comme toi »

Harry rougit encore une fois et disparut rapidement descendant les escaliers avant que les deux frères ne puissent trouver une autre excuse de faire des choses perverses avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre cette idée, en fait, c'était plutôt l'opposé, mais il savait aussi comment on se sentait quand on devait obéir à quelqu'un de capricieux et il ne voulait pas les utiliser. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui.

Tout avait commencé très rapidement, après le début de la Seconde Guerre, alors qu'Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi on l'avait appelé « guerre ». La défaite de Voldemort avait été plutôt une déception, il n'y a pas eu de grande bataille entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, pas de grande confrontation entre les deux armées ennemies, mais un joyeux petit duel entre lui et Voldemort et c'est tout. Très peu de personnes avaient été témoins en réalité de la défaite de Voldemort et donc bien sur beaucoup d'esprits imaginatifs se contredisaient eux-mêmes et chacun y allait de sa version plus absurde les uns que les autres de ces évènements heureux. La vérité était que le bouclier d'Harry était plus puissant que le sort de Voldemort et donc, pour la seconde fois, le sortilège de la mort rebondît et atteignît le corps squelettique de Voldemort. L'ensemble des sorciers présents avaient tous pointé leur baguette et invoquèrent un autre Avada Kedavra, éradiquant Voldemort une fois pour toute. Donc, bien sur, tout le monde savait toujours bien mieux que les autres.

Mais son amitié avec les frères, n'avait commencé qu'à un moment précis. Harry les avait vu se faire torturer, il l'avait sentit à travers sa connexion avec Voldemort et il était venu, n'étant pas capable de voir quelqu'un souffrir. Il avait été difficile pour lui d'oublier qu'ils étaient ses ennemis et qu'ils étaient deux contre un et qu'ils étaient peut être un peu fou dû à leur séjour à Azkaban, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait besoin de les aider. Avec une connaissance limitée en charmes de soin, qu'il avait à cette époque, et quelques potions que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné en cas d'urgence, il devait s'assurer de les remettre sur pied assez vite afin de les transplaner avec lui. Chez les Dursley.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps bien sur avant qu'ils découvrent le traitement qu'il endurait, mais néanmoins il avait pris ce risque, car il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir. (Et donc) il avait, sans savoir comment, pu les faire rentrer tous les trois dans la petite salle de bain, dissimulant leur présence du mieux qu'il avait pu avec sa magie sans baguette (et) ensuite, il les avait doucement ramené à la vie.

Rastaban avait été le premier à reprendre conscience et après un grand verre d'eau, il prit des nouvelles de son frère, le remerciant et puis s'évanouit de nouveau. Harry ne savait pas réellement comment il allait gérer ses corvées, supporter les coups de son oncle et prendre soin d'eux, mais il le fit et très vite les frères furent assez rétablit pour poser des questions.

Bien sur, il y avait les questions incontournables, pourquoi Harry les avait sauvé et pourquoi il ne les avait pas remit au Ministère et les réponses d'Harry furent seulement un haussement d'épaule et leur dît que ce n'était pas grave. Mais ensuite, ils lui demandèrent d'où venaient les bleus qui couvraient son corps menu et les constants hurlements et critiques de sa famille. Harry refusa de leur en parler bien entendu, mais après une séance particulièrement violente, il dût admettre sa défaite et se confessa en se faisant câliner entre eux. C'est à ce moment que leur amitié avait commencé et que les Dursley avaient apprit que c'était une mauvaise idée de traiter un enfant de cette manière.

Ils partirent lorsqu'Harry eut 16 ans à Poudlard, mais ils gardèrent le contact et finalement Harry leur demanda d'espionner Voldemort.

Oh oui, Voldemort. Lorsque cela s'était passé, il avait eu une mauvaise journée et Bellatrix avait joué avec ses nerfs et donc il avait torturé les deux frères jusqu'aux portes de la mort. Rien d'inhabituel, mais pour Harry ce fut une autre raison de haïr ce bâtard.

Harry les avait toujours trouvé attirants avec leurs corps musclés, leur peau de couleur foncée qui lui rappelait le miel lorsque la lumière était dessus et chaude, des yeux compréhensifs. Il aimait comment leurs sourires et rires éclairés leur visage normalement sérieux et leur sens de l'humour qui était si différent de celui sarcastique des Serpentards. Ils le taquinaient sans merci, oui, mais il avait toujours su qu'ils plaisantaient par la lueur de leurs yeux et les sourires mystérieux. Il aimait les regarder interagir, pensant que personne ne comprenait leur communication silencieuse mais Harry comprit. Il apprit à interpréter chaque petit mouvement, chaque geste, chaque sourcil relevé, chaque demi-sourire, chaque blanc, chaque froncement de sourcil et chaque esquisse de leurs lèvres. Il pouvait lire en eux comme dans un livre et instinctivement il savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et il aimait ce pouvoir.

Dans un premier temps, il essaya de se convaincre que c'était juste une passade, mais lorsque cela échoua, il devait faire le vide car il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en aimait un plus que l'autre et qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Non pas qu'il avait plus de chance avec un seul de toute façon.

Visiblement, ils en décidèrent autrement, car une nuit, lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent dans un lieu secret, la petite maison sur le littoral, ils avaient déménagé, et au lieu d'échanger des informations, ils lui avaient offert un dîner aux chandelles et de nombreux mots doux soupirés et de tendres caresses. Il avait été séduit par chaque page du livre et même son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il les aimait, au moins à lui-même.

Harry avait pensé que c'était, sur le moment, quelque chose pour relâcher le stress, mais rien de sérieux. Mais Harry ne le regrettait à aucun moment, chérissant le sentiment d'être aimé, même si c'était juste pour une fois et il jura de ne jamais demander plus car il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance que ces deux hommes magnifiques et sexys lui retournent son amour.

Ils lui prouvèrent le contraire.

« Hum, du saumon avec une sauce aux herbes ? » demanda Rodolphus de la porte, « Et des pommes au four ? Si c'était possible, je t'aimerais encore plus que maintenant »

Le visage d'Harry vira au rouge encore, mais approuva doucement, se tournant avec un sourire sur son doux visage légèrement féminin pour faire face à un Rodolphus complètement nu. Un Rodolphus complètement, complètement nu.

« Tu vois ce que tu aimes ? » Rodolphus sourit satisfait en s'approchant du garçon.

« Tu es nu » dit Harry impassible, et Rodolphus rigola. « Pourquoi es-tu nu ? »

« Et bien mon chaton » les mains de Rodolphus saisirent les hanches d'Harry, le faisant rougir contre son corps « Nous ne voulions pas porter ses guenilles »

Rastaban arriva dans la même tenue, avec un petit sourire satisfait et dit dans son oreille « Définitivement. Et tu dois admettre que tes vêtements sont un peu trop petits pour nous »

« Je vous ai acheté des vêtements » protesta Harry. « Ils sont dans vos chambres et…vous pouviez utiliser une serviette ! » il se tint sur ses pointes de pied irrité, ce qui servit seulement à amuser les deux plus vieux sorciers. « Ne vous moquez pas de moi »

« Nous ne moquons pas, nous rions avec toi » le réconforta Rodolphus, « Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu refuses de nous faire entendre ton rire magnifique… »

« De plus, nous ne voulions pas te faire attendre » ajouta le plus jeune mordant l'oreille d'Harry avant de se diriger vers le four, où Harry avait mis le poisson et les pommes de terre afin de les garder au chaud.

« Ne sois pas fâché chaton » Rodulphus embrassa son coup tendrement, sachant exactement le point sensible qui transformait Harry en gelée et le conduisit vers l'une des confortables chaises de la cuisine, le forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Harry pouvait sentir une longue raideur se pressant contre son dos et il pensa à s'enfuir mais ensuite des doigts caressèrent ses joues et ces caresses le distrayaient quelque peu.

« Au moins mangez quelque chose » plaida t-il, et les deux Lestranges lui firent un grand sourire mais obéirent et commencèrent à manger cette délicieuse nourriture, complimentant Harry à n'importe quel moment.

Soudainement, le feu dans la cheminée s'enflamma et une tête couverte de cheveux blonds apparut dans les flammes vertes. « Potter, Potter, Potter, tu as vraiment un goût intéressant quand il s'agit d'habiller tes esclaves » se moqua Draco, évaluant rapidement la situation, et Harry vira au cramoisi pendant que les deux ex mangemorts ne semblaient pas être mal à l'aise. « Je me demande ce que dirait Sev si je lui suggérais quelque chose de ce genre… »

« Draco ! » Harry redressa la tête et fusilla le blond du regard qui soupira comme si quelqu'un lui avait juste dit que le Père Noel était tombé du toit et s'endormit sur le lapin de pâques. « Y a t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? »

« Juste que j'ai acheté Severus ». Le blond haussa les épaules ou du moins il semblait qu'il avait peut être haussé les épaules puisque seule la tête était visible. C'était difficile à dire « Et il est plus ou moins d'accord pour faire la potion pour Lupin. Je m'en voudrais si j'avais interrompu quelque chose… »

« Et bien oui, donc si tu pouvais ? » dit Rabastan d'une voix trainante, finissant ces pommes de terre. « Nous étions quelque peu occupés… »

« Je peux le voir mon oncle » Draco fit un petit sourire méprisant et Harry grogna d'exaspération. « Je devrais peut être y allait »

Et avec un dernier sourit ironique, il était partit.

« Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ? » siffla le garçon aux yeux verts et se leva des genoux de Rodolphus, ignorant le grognement clairement désappointé qui suivit son départ et fit léviter les assiettes dans l'évier.

Il fit couler l'eau, enlevant les restes et ne faisant pas attention à ses deux amoureux et attrapa l'éponge commençant à gratter l'une des assiettes.

« Tu nous aimes, n'est ce pas ? » demanda soudainement Rabastan après que les deux frères l'aient regardé faire en silence pendant un moment, posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, commençant un tendre massage.

« Bien sur que oui » murmura Harry, toujours irrité, lavant l'autre plat.

« Donc ai confiance en nous Harry » Rodolphus captura tendrement les mains d'Harry, les pressant contre sa poitrine nue. « Nous t'aimons et nous voulons cette situation. Ne te sens pas coupable à propos de ces bracelets ou de notre magie. Tu as dit que tu avais un plan, c'est bien mais même si tu n'en avais pas, nous nous foutons de cette situation. Nous t'avons, amour, et nous sommes en bonne santé et vivant. Tout le reste viendra en son temps »

« Nous ne t'avons pas manqué ? » murmura Rabastan. « Car tu nous as manqué et maintenant nous te voulons de nouveau dans nos bras, et dans notre lit. S'il te plaît. »

« Je ne le mérite pas » gémit faiblement Harry. « Je vous ai promis que vous seriez libre et maintenant… »

« Bien sur que si tu le mérite, chaton » déclara le plus vieux des frères « Tu mérites tout ce que tu veux. Ne laisses pas ces bâtards te pourrir la vie. Et tu nous as rendus plus libre que l'on ne l'a jamais été. »

« Mais.. »

« Pas de mais, mon ange » l'interrompit Rabastan avec un baiser. « Nous t'aimons et nous aimons te faire toutes ses choses. Tout le reste peut attendre »

Harry avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient trop bon avec lui, très tendre et avec une telle dévotion lorsqu'ils le touchaient comme s'ils étaient en total adoration de tout son être et pas seulement son corps. Il était telle une petite chose fragile en comparaison à leurs corps musclés et il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ils le voulaient. Mais si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il se retourna regardant leurs yeux noisette avant de leur donner un baiser, permettant à ses yeux de se promener sur Rodolphus qui le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je me demande vraiment qui t'as donné l'idée que nous aurions besoin de trois chambres » murmura t-il à l'oreille d'Harry alors que le posa sur son lit, admirant la forme souple. « Mais de cette manière, nous pouvons toutes les essayer et décider dans laquelle nous avons pris le plus de plaisir »

Harry leur sourit timidement heureux que le relucage soit terminé et ils le rejoignirent sur le lit.

« Tu es trop habillé pour cette occasion mon ange » murmura Rabastan, commençant à déboutonner la chemise d'Harry pendant que son frère avait déjà enlevé les chaussures et les chaussettes d'Harry, embrassant religieusement ses petites pieds, faisant rire et miauler doucement Harry.

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers les mollets d'Harry, s'attaquant au jean d'Harry et embrassa encore une fois chaque partie de peau nouvellement révélée alors que Rabastan faisait exactement pareil à son torse et son cou. Harry miaulait de contentement, essayant d'embrasser Rabastan.

« Shut, Harry, la patience est une vertu » Rabastan sourit en coin, capturant les mains d'Harry et les positionna au dessus de sa tête. « Tu n'as pas la permission de nous toucher et de te toucher avant que l'on te le dise. Sois un bon petit, mon ange »

Harry soupira de frustration, mais acquiesça néanmoins, il obéit en mettant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il avait appris que même si Rabastan et Rodolphus ne seraient pas en colère s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'ils disaient, ils le taquineraient sans merci plus tard et donc il valait mieux obéir. Pendant ce temps, Rodolphus était sur les jambes d'Harry occupé à faire descendre son pantalon et relevant son dernier vêtement. Et ensuite, la fragilité de son corps apparut encore grâce à des baisers papillons et de tendres caresses.

« Cela m'a manqué de te voir dans cet état » chuchota Rodolphus à son oreille, interrompant brièvement ses attentions sur le cou d'Harry. « Frustré et si beau, attendant que nous te prenions »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi » répondit Harry, se cambrant lorsque la langue de Rabastan jouait autour de ses tétons. « Embrasses moi s'il te plaît »

Rodolphus lui sourit, mettant un bras d'Harry derrière sa tête et ensuite joignant leurs lèvres, Harry simplement heureux lorsque le plus âgé des Lestrange lui permit de mettre ses bras autour de son coup et commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure demandant la permission d'entrée. Le jeune homme haleta de surprise quand quelque chose de chaud et humide engouffra soudainement son membre douloureux et la langue de Rodolphus envahit facilement sa bouche, les deux sensations le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir leurs sourires en coin quand il commença à se tordre dans les bras de Rodolphus, mais il ne manquait pas de d'attention quand Rastaban souffla sur sa hampe, envoyant des vibrations à travers tout son corps.

Des grognements frustrés et désappointés s'échappèrent de sa bouche quand Rastaban et Rodolphus stoppèrent au même moment leurs activités, le laissant souffrir de plaisir, pour profiter de cette vision

« Ne t'inquiètes pas petit ange » Rastaban se glissa sur son corps, prenant la place de son frère, attirant leur jeune amour dans ses bras musclés. « Nous avons beaucoup mieux en magasin pour toi. » Il embrassa tendrement la tempe d'Harry, cherchant dans les grands yeux vert un quelconque signe de peur, mais n'en trouva pas. « Tu en veux plus, n'est ce pas ? »

Ils lui demandaient toujours s'il était ok pour tout. Ils détestaient quand Harry souffrait et ils voulaient être certains qu'il était d'accord. Ils arrêtaient toujours quand Harry leur demandait. Et il les aimait encore plus pour cela. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de le forcer, d'endurer la douleur à la faveur du plaisir, il était leur Harry et ce qu'il disait faisait office de loi.

« Oui. » Harry installé confortablement contre lui, pencha sa tête en avant pour demander à être embrasser. « Je te veux. Tous les deux. Je veux savoir que vous êtes de retour »

Rabastan sourit de la réponse, le levant et le mettant à califourchon avant d'embrasser son ange passionnément, caressant son dos, sachant que cela aidait Harry à se relaxer.

Rodolphus avait finalement trouvé un lubrifiant dans la salle de bain (qui irait mettre le lubrifiant dans la salle de bain ? Apparemment Harry le faisait) et se mit derrière Harry, plongeant ses doigts dans la substance poisseuse.

Harry était occupé à répondre aux baisers de Rastaban et la soudaine humidité froide autour de ses fesses le fit sursauter, et instinctivement il se recula, se pressant contre le plus jeune frère, qui gloussa doucement.

« Nous sommes nerveux aujourd'hui ? » se moqua Rodolphus, notant le rouge d'Harry, « Devons-nous t'attacher pour que tu te tiennes tranquille ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard, toujours accroché au torse de Rastaban qui passait tranquillement ses doigts dans les cheveux hirsutes d'Harry. « C'est froid, et tu aurais pu me prévenir »

Rodolphus rit de son rire aristocratique et l'air renfrogné d'Harry disparut et il tortilla ses fesses en invitation faisant haleter Rastaban de plaisir car Harry se frotta contre sa propre excitation.

« Petit allumeur » grommela t-il avant de s'attaquer férocement au cou d'Harry provoquant un ronronnement à l'ancien Gryfondor.

Le premier doigt de Rodolphus s'enfonça dans les muscles étroits de l'anus d'Harry, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs siffla sous la légère douleur, pas encore habitué à l'intrusion. Cependant, voyant que les deux frères le distrayaient avec leurs lèvres et leurs mains, le doigt élargit doucement le passage, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque mouvement et Harry l'oublia. Deux pairs d'yeux marron se rencontrèrent par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et Rastaban captura les lèvres d'Harry pour l'entrainer dans un autre baiser, faisant des petits cercles dans son dos avec sa main qui n'était pas occupé, et Rodolphus ajouta un autre doigt, faisant des mouvements en ciseau et en cercle essayant de trouver sa prostate.

Un violent frisson traversa tout le corps d'Harry, un profond miaulement s'échappa de sa bouche et son membre se dressa d'excitation quand Rodolphus le frôla et revient, pressant ses doigts contre le sexe d'Harry et il essaya de se reculer pour avoir plus de sensations mais Rodolphus avait déjà bougé sa main pour revenir à ses trois doigts. Harry se raidît poussant un petit cri plaintif mais ne demandant pas de les arrêter. Il le voulait, il en était sure. Il voulait sentir ces émotions encore une fois et il savait qu'ils pouvaient lui donner bien plus. Soudainement, il sentit une grande main s'enrouler autour de son membre, le pressant doucement afin de le distraire et quand son regard croisa celui de Rastaban, ce dernier le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ca va mon ange ? » il caressa doucement le sexe d'Harry, frôlant de son pouce ce dernier.

« Oui » Harry respire profondément frissonnant se tenant prêt « Je ne suis plus habitué c'est tout »

« J'espère bien" grommela Rodolphus. « Nous étions enfermés à Azkaban seulement deux mois. J'aurais été un peu blessé si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un pour nous remplacer aussi rapidement »

« Personne ne peut vous remplacer » lui assura Harry, permettant au plus vieux sorcier de mettre son dos contre son torse et l'embrassa profondément. Les doigts de Rodolphus étaient toujours enfoncés dans son intimité. « Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime aussi » Rodolphus sourit tendrement à son petit chaton, glissant ses mains sur la peau douce et laiteuse.

« Et je t'aime aussi » ajouta Rastaban, Harry toujours installé sur ses genoux et il tourna Harry pour lui faire face et capturer ses douces lèvres dans un baisé sulfureux.

« Je t'aime aussi » chuchota Harry, reprenant son souffle et arborant un beau rouge sur ses joues.

Les deux frères partagèrent un sourire malicieux lorsqu'Harry mit son front contre l'épaule de Rabastan pour reprendre sa respiration. Pour Rodolphus, il était un petit chaton, qui les avait sauvés d'une mort certaine et qui les chouchoutait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs hommes de la planète. Pour Rabastan, il était son doux ange, qui les avait protégé quand le monde entier se retournait contre eux et en faisant d'eux des hommes meilleurs. Mais pour les deux frères, il était leur Harry, et ils préféraient mourir que de le blesser. Ce qui n'était pas si facile, surtout dans des situations actuelles comme celle-ci. Ils aimaient tout de sa personne. Son teint clair, sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux noirs indomptables, les yeux verts émeraudes qui semblaient sonder l'âme, son torse sculpté, les mains douces et ses pieds délicats, ils aimaient la façon dont il bougeait, complètement oublieux de la sensualité, de la domination légère, de ses lèvres, ils aimaient son sourire et ses caresses et doux baisers et la manière dont il soufflait dans leurs oreilles, le rendant complètement fou. Harry avait 17 ans lorsqu'il avait terminé sa dernière année et diplômé en étant le meilleur de sa promotion, suivi de près par Hermione. Il était petit après des années de malnutrition et d'abus dont il avait souffert à cause des Dursley, et fragile mais pas magiquement parlant. Harry était probablement le sorcier le plus puissant depuis Merlin lui-même, mais cela ne les rendait pas moins inquiets à propos de lui car même si Harry pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul contre n'importe qui, ce qu'il fallait se demander c'était s'il serait effectivement capable le faire. Harry ne voulait jamais blesser quelqu'un et donc ils s'assureraient qu'il ne serait pas blessé lui aussi. Leur ange. Leur chaton. Leur Harry.

Le plus vieux frère retira doucement ses doigts et les promena sur la peau d'Harry qui était assit à califourchon sur son estomac lui souriant timidement. Harry lui souri en retour, saisissant le tube de lubrifiant que Rodolphus avait laissé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit et étala timidement le liquide gluant sur la dure érection de l'homme plus âgé, en la touchant à peine.

Ensuite, il donna le lubrifiant à Rastaban avant de se soulever. Il était prêt à recevoir le pénis de Rodolphus, une large main prit ses lèvres et doucement le força à descendre. Le sexe était pressé contre son entrée et il haleta doucement lorsque commença la détente de l'anneau de chair et il était encore tiré vers le bas. Rastaban était assit derrière lui, embrassant le petit sorcier et remplaça son frère guidant doucement Harry alors que le pénis de Rodolphus n'avait fait que la moitié du chemin avant de le faire descendre avec lenteur un peu plus profondément, répétant le processus jusqu'à que le sexe de Rodolphus fut complètement enfoncé dans l'étroit anus d'Harry.

Rastaban caressa l'estomac plat d'Harry avec l'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre taquinait encore l'érection d'Harry et quand il fut sure qu'Harry s'était ajustait à Rodolphus, il souleva le petit sorcier encore jusqu'à que le haut du pénis de son frère soit encore à l'intérieur de Harry avant de forcer leur petit amour une fois de plus, provoquant un doux miaulement de Harry quant sa prostate fut touchée. La prochaine fois c'était un coup de tête, et Harry donna un cri étranglé, du liquide séminal sortit de son sexe, alors que Rodolphus l'avait saisit, le caressant sans se presser ses yeux fermés de moitié, profitant du sentiment d'être si profond en Harry, sentant les muscles chauds tout autour de lui.

Les frères échangèrent un autre regard et les mains de Rodolphus replacèrent celles de son frère, qui avec précaution, poussa Harry à poser sa tête contre le torse recouvert de sueur de Rodolphus. Il s'appuya, regardant avec fascination le pénis de son frère disparaître et réapparaître plusieurs fois dans l'entrée étroite de Harry. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il embrassa l'anus tendu et un long ronronnement s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry pendant que Rastaban enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Rodolphus avait ralentit la cadence s'assurant de toucher le plaisir d'Harry à chaque coup et Rastaban, prudemment, pressa un autre doigt dans son petit ange à côté du pénis de son frère, créant encore plus de friction pour tous les deux. Harry miaula, envoyant des frissons chez les deux frères, tortillant inconfortablement avant que Rodolphus, encore une fois, toucha sa prostate. Le jeune sorcier aux yeux marron bougea son doigt expert, se faisant de la place dans leur doux ange et rapidement ajouta un autre doigt qui fit gémir faiblement Harry de douleur et Rodolphus et Rastaban cessèrent tout mouvement.

« Veux-tu que j'arrête ? » demanda Rastaban inquiet, embrassant le cou d'Harry.

« Non » Harry secoua sa tête doucement, combattant un léger vertige provoqué par le plaisir mélangé à la douleur. « Laisses moi juste un moment »

L'homme aux cheveux brun lui sourit fièrement, commençant à couvrir son cou, son visage et son dos de petits baisers. Rastaban embrassa longuement sa colonne vertébrale, commençant par les fossettes de ses fesses et la fin d'un Harry indiscipliné, légèrement mouilla sa peau cachée, suçant et mordillant jusqu'à laisser sa marque sur la peau douce, pendant que Rodolphus effleura ses lèvres les lèvres de Harry et ensuite, ses joues rouges et ses paupières fermées avant qu'il ne recouvre tout son visage de sa bouche commençant par le coup de la même manière que son frère mais de l'autre côté, laissant également sa marque sur leur amour.

« Okay » Harry inspira, se pressant doucement contre eux pour les faire bouger une fois encore.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rastaban pour trouver la prostate de Harry et quand il réduit Harry à une masse criante de plaisir, puisqu'il était constamment stimulé par les deux frères se frottant et se pressant contre lui. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Rastaban ajouta un troisième et quatrième doigt, peu après, l'étirant largement et soupira désappointé que les doigts disparaissent soudainement, le faisant se sentir si vide et incomplet.

« S'il vous plaît » il miaula pitoyablement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait

« S'il vous plaît »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » dirent d'une même voie les deux frères et Rastaban positionna son pénis à l'entrée d'Harry et s'y introduit avec la plus grande douceur, même si Harry le supplia pour plus, plus vite et plus fort.

Harry soupira doucement mais il était trop impatient d'attendre qu'il se soit ajusté à la nouvelle intrusion et se tortilla leur demandant de bouger. Rastaban se retira doucement, faisant grogner Harry de frustration, avant qu'il ne revienne au même moment ou Rodolphus se retirait. Le rythme était soutenu et Harry pouvait seulement miauler et grogner sa prostate étant touchée à chaque fois avec beaucoup de précision. Il pouvait sentir le torse humide de Rastaban contre son dos puisque le petit sorcier était de dos et ses yeux verts dilatés se perdaient dans ceux bruns de Rodolphus, l'aidant à rester ancrer dans la réalité malgré le flot d'émotions ressentit.

« Viens pour nous, Harry » chuchota Rodolphus tout en le pénétrant mais la phrase devait faire son chemin dans le cerveau d'Harry qui était tout cotonneux et pressa son érection un peu plus ce qui fit jouir Harry, son sperme recouvrant son torse, jetant sa tête en arrière de plaisir.

L'anus déjà étroit ou étaient logés leurs membres devint encore plus serré, les empêchant presque de bouger. Les muscles de Harry se contractèrent autour d'eux, les entraînants au bord de l'évanouissement et jouirent à l'intérieur de leur amour, criant son nom.

"Merci" marmonna faiblement un Harry endormit, sur le torse de Rodolphus alors que les deux frères sortaient précautionneusement leurs sexes de l'intimité de Harry laissant le sperme couler et Rastaban le lécha avec sa langue.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux bruns retourna Harry partageant le liquide d'un baiser, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front d'Harry. « Tu as été génial mon ange » Il sourit doucement d'un air satisfait quand même somnolant Harry rougit « Je t'aime ».

Harry murmura vaguement quelque chose ressemblant à une déclaration d'amour retournée et ensuite prit ses lèvres, savourant le goût de Rastaban qu'il avait partagé avec lui

Les frères nettoyèrent tendrement Harry des résidus de leur amour, et ensuite glissèrent Harry, qui était maintenant tombé endormit, sous les couvertures qui était pris en sandwich entre eux deux.

« Je t'aime mon chaton » Rodolphus embrassa également le front d'Harry afin de se retourner vers son frère. « Nous sommes chanceux qu'il veuille bien de nous, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui » Rabastan répondit à la question d'un ton neutre en baillant un peu. "Tu pense qu'il nous en voudrait si nous essayons de le cacher du monde et de l'avoir tout entier pour nous deux ? »

« Je suis certain que nous pouvons le garder occuper ». Et les deux Lestranges partagèrent un sourire conspirateur avant de fermer leurs bras musclés autour du petit Gryffondor.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Harry se sentit absolument en sécurité et choyé, et il soupira béatement de manière à les rapprocher encore plus près alors que les deux frères tombèrent endormis personne ne nota que les bracelets étaient tombés de leurs bras comme par magie (et bien sur nous savons que c'était magique) ni Severus fermant précautionneusement la porte plus pâle que d'habitude, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de maintenant il savait de quoi Draco lui avait parlé.

Et ils n'avaient pas remarqué, comment les deux organisations secrètes anciennement connues sont le nom de l'Ordre du Phoenix et l'Armée de Dumbeldore, menée par Hermione Granger, accompagnée par un livre épais et très détaillé de la version du Code de la loi Magique, entrant au Ministère en furie et força l'annulation de chaque esclave et impartial procès de tous les anciens Mangemorts.

Mais qui s'en souciait de telles trivialités quand vous tenez dans vos bras les amours de votre vie ? Et donc, Harry les rapprocha de lui, ne se préoccupant pas si son plan avait marché ou non car ils étaient de retour et personne ne les éloigneraient de lui.


End file.
